hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026/2027 Australian cyclone season
The 2026/2027 Australian cyclone season was far less active than the previous two seasons, with 16 lows forming, 8 of those reaching cyclone intensity. Tropical Low 01U 01U was the first tropical low to be monitored by the Australian Bureau of Meteorology in the 2026/2027 season. A small, and weak low, 01U was formed from a persistent band of cloud cover over Christmas Island on September 30, and moved south. Encountering unfavourable conditions for development, 01U failed to gain strength and dissipated on October 3. Tropical Cyclone Irvin Irvin’s precursor low formed fairly close to land; around 100km west of Broome on October 8. The low drifted westerly, gathering strength. The low reached cyclone intensity at approximately noon on October 10, around 450km west of Broome, being called Cyclone Irvin. Irvin began weakening almost immediately as it moved into an area of unfavourable conditions, which ended up causing Irvin to be downgraded to a tropical low on October 11, after only being a cyclone for 18 hours. The now Ex-Tropical Cyclone Irvin drifted onto a more southwesterly path, failing to reintensify into a cyclone and dissipating just offshore of Exmouth on October 14. Tropical Low 03U 03U was another weak tropical low, and had formed within the Timor Sea on October 19. It lasted just 12 hours as a tropical low and dissipated the following day. Severe Tropical Cyclone Jade The Australian Bureau of Meteorology began monitoring a tropical low within the Coral Sea on October 29. The low drifted very slowly southwest, moving into an area of very favourable development for a cyclone on November 2nd. Within the space of the next 36 hours from November 2, the low underwent explosive intensification, not only reaching cyclone intensity (and being named Cyclone Jade in the process), but reaching Category 5 intensity, having done so by noon on November 3. Jade then made a slight turn to the southwest, and continued to drift slowly towards the Queensland coastline, being forecast to hit Townsville on November 6th. Jade continued gaining strength as it approached Townsville, with warnings being issued to areas from Cairns to Mackay. At around midnight on November 6, Jade slammed into Townsville, causing moderate-major damage to a wide area and killing five people. Jade continued southwest inland for a while, gradually weakening, before turning easterly on November and moving back out to sea on November 8, impacting the towns of Rockhampton and Gladstone in the process. Jade had been downgraded to a tropical low by the time it had moved back out to sea, and continued easterly until finally dissipating on November 11. After post storm analysis, the Australian Bureau of Meteorology did not retire the name Jade as a future cyclone name. Tropical Low 05U 05U was first monitored around 500km west of Broome on November 16. It moved westward, showing no signs of intensification and dissipated on November 19. Tropical Cyclone Kevin Within the Timor Sea on November 22, a tropical low formed. The low moved southwest, building up intensity, becoming Tropical Cyclone Kevin on November 24. Kevin built up a little bit more strength as it moved onto a more westerly path, reaching Category 2 status on November 26. Soon after reaching peak intensity, Kevin began to weaken, and had been downgraded to a tropical low well of the Western Australian coastline on November 29, fully degenerating on the same day. Tropical Cyclone Lucia Another tropical low formed within the Timor Sea, this time on December 1. This low moved southwest and began to build up strength (like the precursor low to Cyclone Kevin). By late on December 2, the low had strengthened sufficiently to be classified as Cyclone Lucia. However, the following day saw Cyclone Lucia enter an area of unfavourable conditions, weakening back below cyclonic intensity. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Lucia moved onto a more westerly track, and drifted for a few more days, eventually dissipating on December 6. Severe Tropical Cyclone Mark A patch of unsettled weather over the Coral Sea formed into a tropical low on December 6. The low rapidly intensified and reached cyclone status on December 7th, being named Cyclone Mark. Mark moved southwesterly, quickly gaining in intensity and size, reaching a peak of Category 4 intensity on December 12th, some 300km east of Mackay. Mark continued southwesterly, hitting Mackay on December 14th, causing a fair bit of damage and bringing heavy rain and winds to a wide area, and causing the death of one person. Mark surprisingly maintained cyclonic intensity over land, only weakening below cyclone status on December 18, around 100km east of Mount Isa, and fully dissipating around 100km west of Mount Isa the following day. Three people died in Mount Isa due to the floods Cyclone Mark brought with it. Mark also narrowly missed absorbing Tropical Low 09U (which would’ve made it a little stronger over land), which was around 150km away from the vicinity of Mark when it passed south on November 17. Tropical Low 09U Within the Gulf of Carpentaria on December 15, a tropical low formed, dubbed 09U. The low moved south and made landfall at Burketown on December 16. As the low moved south, it narrowly avoided being absorbed into Tropical Cyclone Mark, passing within 150km of the then Category 1 cyclone’s vicinity on December 17. Having avoided being absorbed by Mark, 09U continued south, bringing with it heavy rain to Mount Isa early on December 18, which was to be affected by Ex-Tropical Cyclone Mark late on that day. 09U finally dissipated on December 19. Tropical Low 10U 10U formed from a patch of unsettled cloud cover over Darwin on December 23. It moved very slowly, dumping heavy amounts of rain over Darwin for a couple of days, dissipating on Christmas Day. Tropical Low 11U 11U formed just off the Far North Queensland coastline on Christmas Eve, and moved in an east-southeasterly direction. 11U failed to reach cyclonic intensity due to less than favourable conditions and dissipated on December 28. Tropical Cyclone Natasha A tropical low formed within the Arafura Sea on Boxing Day, and had moved into the Gulf of Carpentaria two days later, forming into Cyclone Natasha in the process. Natasha then became very slow moving, but maintained cyclonic strength until December 31, and then fully degenerated on New Year’s Day having failed to make landfall. Tropical Cyclone Oliver On January 25, well to the west of WA, a tropical low formed. The low moved easterly, becoming Cyclone Oliver on January 27. Oliver began accelerating soon after reaching cyclonic intensity, strengthening a little further, and still moving easterly. Oliver made a turn south and began weakening, fully dissipating on January 31, around 200km west of Perth. Tropical Low 14U 14U formed within the Coral Sea on February 4. It moved westward initially, before turning south, and then southwest, not strengthening sufficiently to reach cyclone intensity. 14U eventually dissipated around 200km northeast of Rockhampton on February 9. Tropical Low 15U 15U formed from a patch of unsettled weather over Broome on February 17. The low moved offshore soon after formation, and very slowly drifted west-northwesterly until fully dissipating on February 21, around 550km north of Onslow. Tropical Cyclone Peta Peta marked the early end to the 2026/2027 cyclone season. Its precursor low formed well to the east of Queensland on March 1, and moved southwest, building up the strength to become Cyclone Peta early on March 3. Peta weakened below cyclone intensity the following day after turning south, and the remnant low continued southerly until dissipation on March 6. Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season Category:Future storms